Nonvolatile memory may sometimes experience bit errors in the digital data stored by the nonvolatile memory. Error correction code decoders identify such bit errors and correct such errors. Poor performance by an error correction code decoder may result in slower performance or system failure.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.